A Date Of A Lifetime
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: One shot.A/U Regina Mills is trying to make ends meet in New York, when desperate times, comes to desperate measures.
1. Chapter 1

Regina Mills was just arriving for her shift at the diner, she was not looking forward to the long shift and being on her feet all day, but she was trying to finish last year of college. She just had one more semester then she would have her teaching degree. Then she would be able to hopefully start a new job and be able to move out from the bad neighborhood she lived in currently.

She had just clocked in and was putting her purse away when her fellow co-worker Ruby came up beside her. Ruby had been at the diner long before Regina had started working here, she had helped her with learning everything she needed to know to work here.

"So how are you holding up?" Ruby asked as she popped the gum in her mouth.

"I'm doing okay, just a little tired lately," Regina answered.

"Girl, what are you even doing here? You're better than this," Ruby said.

"I'm in school during the day and I have to pay for it, this is the only thing I could find," Regina said.

"You should try being an escort," Ruby said as Regina looked at her funny. "I'm serious, it's good money plus you get to have sex."

"I could never do that Ruby," Regina said.

"What? You're a knock out, with that figure, tiny waist, hips and butt to die for," Ruby said.

"But to just lie there while some strange man has sex with you? I couldn't do that," Regina said.

"Some men know exactly what they're doing," Ruby said as Regina raised her eyebrows at her. "What? It's really good money, I do it every so often. Here, here is a name of a local agency, you should look into it." Ruby handed her a card as she then left and headed into the diner part. Regina held the card and contemplated what to do, she was just a little behind in her rent and her fees for the spring semester were due next week. Regina put the card into her pocket and headed to work. Several hours later, she was due for a break and had just sat down for a few minutes. Her feet were killing her, and the first few hours had been so hard in the diner tonight. Lots of ungrateful people who couldn't seem to understand that when the diner was packed like it was that you couldn't get your order in five seconds.

Regina finished her shift and took the subway to get home to her apartment. She went into her apartment and sat down on the couch, she kicked off her shoes and opened her book to start cramming in a few hours, she had a big exam in the morning and she really needed to pass it. An hour passed when there was a knock on her door, she got up and went to open it.

"Mr. Gold? Is something wrong?" Regina asked her landlord.

"I'm afraid so dearie, you've fallen behind in your rent and I'm afraid if I don't get your rent this week, that I'll have no choice but to start to evict you," Mr. Gold said.

"But Mr. Gold I'll get you the money, I promise you, just please give me a little time," Regina said.

"I'm sorry dearie, but I can't give you anymore time. If you don't have the full amount by Friday, then I'll have to evict you," Mr. Gold said as he left her door. Regina closed it and went to her couch and sat down and let the stress of everything hit her at once, she cried as she knew she could not afford the rent now. She was so close to being done with her schooling, she couldn't give up on it now. She wiped her tears and pulled out the card that Ruby had given her earlier, she took a deep breath and picked up her phone and started dialing.

"Select Models, this is Amber how can I assist you?" the woman asked.

"I was interested in becoming an escort," Regina couldn't believe her own ears. She was really going to do this.

"Hello Regina, have you ever been an escort before?" Amber asked.

"No, no I haven't," Regina answered.

"I see, well why don't you come by tomorrow afternoon say around two and we'll discuss this further," Amber said as Regina agreed to meet her after getting the directions.

Regina was saddened that it was coming to this but she had to do what she had to do to survive, if only for a few more months then she could rebuild her life again. She went back to her studies and was up till two, before she let exhaustion take hold of her and went to sleep. She got up and barely made it to her class in time, the test was hard as she knew it would be and she wasn't sure if she had passed it. She was so distracted by the thought of her afternoon appointment with the agency. Finally the afternoon arrived and she went to the building where the agency was located, she met Amber and they sat down and started to discuss everything an escort was required to do.

"Now if you wish to proceed with this, you'll need to have a complete physical first to make sure you are healthy for this line of work. With being an escort, you'll typicall be driven to a restuarant where you'll meet your client, you'll have dinner and talk. Once that is over you'll go back to his hotel room, where you'll become intimate with them. Now some are very demanding for our escorts to be dominated or to dominate them," Amber described the aspects of this.

"What about, do the clients wear protection?" Regina asked, this was so embarrassing but she had to know.

"Yes, all of our clients when they sign up to become a client sign a clause that states that they must wear a condom during sex with our escorts. Though as you well know, that does not gurantee that you won't become pregnant," Amber said.

"What if they become too phycial?" Regina asked.

"We give our girls an alarm that is put on this bracelet, our driver are armed and can be in your hotel room in no time, should things become too much," Amber said. "Now I have to ask you a few things. One is what made you decide this line of work?"

"I need the money, I'm in school and behind in my bills and I have to find something that pays more," Regina said.

"I understand, now the other is how many sexual partners have you had?" Amber asked as Regina's eyes went big at the question being posed to her.

"Regina? You have had sex before?" Amber asked.

"Yes, yes once," Regina answered.

"One time? Well make sure that this is what you want because you could be having sex with several different men seven nights a week," Amber said as Regina nodded.

"Okay, then I'm going to need you to go to this clinic for a physical and once everything checks out, we'll be in touch," Amber said as Regina stood up and thanked her before going to the clinic. She was given blood tests, on an array of things. The doctor told her everything was clear and Regina should call Amber within the hour.

Regina sat on her kitchen table and made the call to Amber who was pleased that she would be able to start as soon as possible. "I'm going to need you to come by and we're going to dress you up and take a few pictures for our agency. Say around five?"

"I'll be there," Regina said as she started getting ready to go back to the agency.

"Now I'm going to need you to put on this lingeree and these heels, Carol will be in to do your hair and makeup for the pictures," Amber showed her where a changing room was and Regina held back the tears as she took off her normal clothes and slipped the lingeree on. It was a black and white bra and thong set, matched by black pumps. Carol came in and redid her make up, making her lashes extra long and her lips fire engine red. Her hair she curled at the ends in loose curls.

"Now that is a makeover," Amber said as Regina came out and together they went to another room where a photographer started taking pictures. Regina was told to give several different poses, some where she was standing up, and some where she was laying down on a couch on her back. Once it was over, Amber told her that they would be in touch as soon as she was requested by a client.

"Oh and you're new name is going to be Angel, never give a client your real name," Amber explained as Regina nodded and went home, she was scared that her phone would ring and also scared that it wouldn't ring.

In another part of New York, Killian Jones was racking his brain with what to get his best friend's birthday. Robin was a sucessful attorney at the Newman and Newman branch, he had been widowed for over a year now and was rebuilding his life. Killian had set him up on several dates but Robin never went out with the same woman twice, telling Killian that none of them held his attention.

Killian was flipping through the newspaper when he saw a particular ad for a local escort agency. He smiled as he thought of the perfect gift for Robin, he made a quick phone call and after being directed to their webpage, he flipped through several pictures. Most women were way to revealing for Robin's tastes, but more to his own tastes, he was about to give up when he saw one woman who caught his eye. Brunette, dark eyes and curves that begged for a man's attention. But there was something in her eyes that made Killian know that this was the woman for Robin, she didn't have that out there look to him. He quickly made the transaction for 'Angel' and he gave the address for where Robin's party was tonight. He made one more phone call before leaving to get ready for tonight.

"Oi mate, are you ready for tonight?" Killian asked once he had Robin on the phone.

"Killian, what are you up to?" Robin asked.

"Mate, I'm offended you would think I would be up to something," Killian said.

"Tell it to someone who doesn't know you any better," Robin said.

"Ouch, well then I guess I will see you at the restaurant later," Killian said as he hung up with a smile on his face.

Regina was just finishing washing dishes when her phone rung, she went to answer it with dread in her mind. Sure enough it was Amber's number from the agency.

"Hello?" Regina asked as she answered.

"Regina, I have great news for you. We have a client who is interested in you," Amber said.

"That's great," Regina said, not knowing what else to say.

"Our driver will be at your apartment in an hour, make sure to do your hair and makeup. And you're to wear a skin tight black dress and high heels," Amber said as she hung up.

Regina put the phone down and wiped a tear from her eye, she was dreading tonight but she just had to get this over with. She quickly took a shower and fixed her hair and make up as requested and she found the black dress she had worn a few years ago. Ten minutes later she was going downstairs to meet the driver, who picked her up and drove her to the destination. She was told to go into the restaurant and ask for a Killian Jones. She took a deep breath as she walked into the restaurant where she was directed to where Killian was.

"Wow, your pictures don't do justice to the real thing," Killian said.

"Thank you," Regina said as she was trying not to appear nervous. Killian was an attractive man, and didn't look like a pervert and hopefully he would treat her with enough respect tonight. She leaned closer to him, to kiss him but was stopped by his hands.

"Whoa lass, I've got you for a friend of mine. It's his birthday and I wanted him to enjoy tonight," Killian explained.

Regina didn't know whether to be relieved or filled with dread. Another man, would he be a creep or would he appear like Killian?

"Ah here he is right now," Killian said as Regina turned her head to see a dark brown haired man walking up to them.

"Killian," Robin said as he shook hands with Killian. His gaze was locked on the beauty standing in front of him, he thought how lucky Killian was to have her as his date tonight and knew he had to move his gaze or else he was afraid that Killian would see the way he was looking at her.

"Robin," Killian said. "This is Angel, Happy Birthday." Killian said as he pushed Regina towards Robin's arms, which enclosed around her slim form.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked. As much as he instantly loved the feel of her in his arms, he was still confused by Killian's words to him.

"I'm your birthday present it seems," Regina said as seductively as she could as she leaned up and grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips, Robin to his credit was stunned at first but then was right into the kiss.

"I'll leave you in good hands," Killian said as he smacked Regina on the ass as he walked away from them. Regina pulled back from the kiss, he was like a sweet dessert that she was craving. She looked into his stunned expression and she was about to bolt he could tell so he did the only thing he could do which was to crush her lips under his again. She responded to his kiss instantly, his hands went to her face, one moving to her hair as they continued to kiss.

Robin stopped the kiss relunctantly, because they were in a public place and he was already aroused. Plus he had his party to go to, he looked around to see Killian standing in the doorway of where he had booked the room for his private dinner. He had a drink in his hand and raised it and winked at him as he had been watching them for the last few minutes.

"Well, it seems that you're mine for the night," Robin said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**To the person who said I was making Regina a whore, if you would just give the story time to play out, you might find out that everything is not always what it first appears. Please don't judge a story over one chapter, give it a few chapters in.**_

"So what is your name?" Robin asked as he held Regina close to him, he could sense something was off with her. He had never hired an escort before, but he had been to plenty of events where they were there and none had ever acted like this one. Most escorts were pratically all over their clients, but not this one. He had to wonder why?

"Angel...my name is Angel," Regina answered the name that Amber had told her to use.

"Angel? Right, well Angel shall we go to dinner?" Robin asked as they turned and headed to the private room reserved for Robin's party, Robin had his hand on the small of her waist as he guided her into the room. He pulled Regina's chair out for her, and after he had her in her chair he sat down to her left. Regina felt out of her element with these obviously rich people around her.

"Relax, we won't have you for dinner," Robin said causing Regina to smile lightly at his words. She grabbed her glass of champagne and took a good drink of it, hoping it would give her the courage that she needed.

Robin looked around at his friends and colleagues and Killian in particular, who just smirked at him. Robin titled his head to the right, to let Killian know he needed to speak with him privately. Killian got up from his chair and made his way out of the room.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back," Robin said as he patted her knee lightly, causing her to jump slightly. Something was very wrong with her, why was she acting like she had never done this before, he was not going to jump on her like a lion. Before he could address that issue, he had another one to address first.

"What were you thinking?" Robin asked as he came up to Killian at the bar.

"What's up with ya? I thought you might enjoy some female companionship for the evening," Killian said.

"You hired me an escort?" Robin asked.

"Yes, yes I did. You need to get laid, you've greived long enough. It's time for you to move on," Killian said.

"So I'm to move on with an escort?" Robin asked.

"She might just be able to get you over the hump old chap," Killian said. "I'm not saying you're going to end up marrying the lass, but I think you see it as much as I do that she's special. This is obviously not something she enjoys doing, and I can tell there is some chemistry between you two already, my friend."

"That may be very true, and I do intend to find out about what made her choose this profession. And for the record I can get laid without you hiring me an escort," Robin said.

"Then prove it, it might help your disposition," Killian said jokingly.

"I'm not going to sleep with her to prove anything to you," Robin said.

"But you are going to sleep with her," Killian said raising an eyebrow.

"If I do, it's not because of her being an escort or any of this," Robin said. "And don't you ever pull a stunt like this again." The two men had a shot a piece before going back into the room, both men paused in the doorway upon seeing the scene in front of them.

"Why did you invite him?" Robin asked under his breath.

"He's a partner in the firm, I couldn't get out of it," Killian said as he watched the way Robin was looking at Leopold Blanchard standing beside 'Angel', he saw the way Robin's jaw twitched as Leopold put his hand on her arm, saw the way that Robin's fists were clenched. "Easy old chap, we can't cause a scene here, but do go rescue the fair beauty."

Robin barely heard Killian's words as the blood was pounding through Robin's body, he wanted to deck Leopold for simply touching her, and Robin knew it wasn't making any sense as he himself had just met 'Angel', but he already felt protective towards her. When he saw Leopold place his hand near 'Angel's' hip he could wait no longer, he quickly made his way over to her.

"Blanchard," Robin said as he came up to Regina's side and placed his hand on the small of her back, he mentally noted the way that she did not pull away from him this time, nor did he miss the slight sigh of relief he heard come from her.

"Locksley, well I must say you had quite the turnout for your special night," Leopold said as he then looked over at Regina. "And this one is quite special, where have you been hiding her Locksley?"

_Away from your disgusting hands,_ Robin thought then answered. "Just to myself, where we can enjoy one another."

"And does the lady have a name?" Leopold asked, not looking at Robin but instead at Regina.

"Angel, my name is Angel," Regina replied. She was so glad that Robin was here now, this Leopold man gave her the creeps.

"Well, you a certainly an angel. I look forward to seeing more of you...around," Leopold said as he left them.

"You alright?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Regina asked.

"Then let's go have dinner," Robin said as they went back to the table and enjoyed their dinner. Robin asked Regina some questions as they ate, but she only gave him simple, short answers. He heard music from outside the doors and knew there was a dance floor there.

"Dance with me?" Robin asked as he put his hand out for her as he stood. She nodded and smiled as she placed her hands in his as he led her off to the dance floor. Once there he pulled her into direct contact with his body, one hand holding hers, while the other was at the small of her back, right above her butt.

"Have you enjoyed your evening?" Robin asked as she glanced up at him to answer.

"Yes, yes I have," Regina replied.

"You seem very out of your element with this escort job of yours. How long have you been doing this?" Robin asked, as the thought of her lying under other men who paid her to be doing so, caused his anger to start to boil again. Not at her, but at whatever circumstances were forcing her to do so.

"Awhile now," Regina replied.

"Really, so how long is 'awhile' ?" Robin asked as he doubted her answer.

"Tonight is my frist night on the job," Regina answered truthfully.

"So I'm to be your first client?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Regina whispered.

"That's good," Robin said as he was so thankful that she had not been forced into sleeping with other men, possibly being abused by them.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Robin asked.

Regina knew that her time was up, this was it, he wanted to sleep with her. This was part of her job now. She nodded as he escorted her to a private car, they were driven to an exclusive hotel only a few blocks away. Upon arriving he helped her out of the car and headed upstairs to his hotel room.

"Can I pour you a drink?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Regina replied as he poured her a glass of champagne. He handed her the drink and watched her swallow half of it in one gulp. Obviously she was nervous about this.

"Why don't we start with you telling me what your real name is?" Robin asked.

"I can't, they told me at the agency not to," Regina said.

"I just want to call you by your real name, not this 'Angel' name," Robin said. He could see the hesitation on her face, she wanted to but something seemed to be holding her back.

"I can see how strong you are in your eyes, how this is not something you wish to be doing. I'm not going to hurt you, or make you do anything you don't want to, you can trust me. I'm Robin Locksley," Robin said.

"Regina, my name is Regina," Regina answered.

"It's a beautiful name," Robin said.

"It means Queen," Regina said.

"That you are, think of me as your faithful servant," Robin said. "Can I kiss you, Regina?"

"I'm yours for the night," Regina said.

"I don't want to kiss you because of that, I want to kiss you because it looks mutual between us," Robin said. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes," Regina said Robin took a hold of her, his hold was gentle enough that she could slide away, walk away if she wanted. She watched the way he angled her jaw so that her mouth was mere inches from his. She leaned something in that moment, she was very attracted to this Robin Locksley. This was a proven fact and she could tell he was attracted to her, and suddenly there was no air.

Robin's mouth brushed hers, Regina jerked back in an effort to control the heat that shimmered through her. She couldn't believe that just touching him, kissing him would feel this intense. His hands settled at her waist. She felt his hand cup her breast through her dress, her stomach clenched and for a timeless moment she hung suspended. She registered the firm shape of his arousal pressed against her stomach. Heated awareness flashed. Long minutes later, he lifted her into his arms, and carried her over to a couch and set her down on it.

As she went to work on the buttons of his shirt, she felt the zipper of her dress release, making her tense up. Robin stopped her hands by covering hers with his.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked, confused by his reaction.

"I want this to mean more than us just giving in to our desire for one another. I want to get to know you, Regina. The real you," Robin said as he fixed his clothing as well as hers.

"What do you want to know?" Regina asked. "And why me? There's nothing special about me."

"Oh I beg to differ, you're the first woman in a very long time who has captured my attention from the moment I met her," Robin said. "Tell me why you're doing this type of job," Robin said.

"I'm in school, in my last semester and I working as many hours as I can to, to try to get by. But between paying my schooling and my bills, it's just not enough," Regina explained.

"There's nothing else that you can do?" Robin asked.

"Don't you think I've tried? You think I wanted to basically sell myself, to lie under some strange man, not knowing what he might do to me? I may be an escort but I'm not a whore by choice," Regina said as she stood up from the couch.

"Regina, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Robin said as he got up to stand in front of her. "I know this sounds crazy, but I care about what happens to you already."

"You don't even know me," Regina said.

"Maybe not as much as I would like to, but I would love to be able to spend more time with you," Robin said.

"I can't start any type of relationship right now," Regina said.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"You can look me in the eye and tell me you want to see more of me, when you know what I'll have to do?" Regina asked. "When you know I'll be seeing other men, kissing other men, letting other men abuse my body." She saw the look that passed in his eyes, and knew he never could put up with that situation.

"Regina, let me take care of you," Robin said. This sounded crazy he knew but she had him wrapped around her finger.

"I won't be a kept woman or a chairity case," Regina said.

"Just let me help you," Robin said.

"You can't," Regina said.

"Then if the only way I can keep seeing you like this is to pay for it, then so be it," Robin said as he pulled out his wallet. "How much for the next month?"

Regina was shocked by the wad of money he pulled out. "You'll have to contact the agency first."

"Fine, first thing tomorrow. Don't let them set you up to see another man, Regina," Robin said as she started to say something but was cut off by the press of his lips on hers. She was pressed up against his body, his lips devouring her lips. Letting her know that he was very invested into her.

"Now before I let this go any further, I'm going to have my driver take you back home," Robin said as he looked down into her beautiful face.

"Thank you," Regina said as Robin walked her out of his room, and opened the door to his car.

"Good night, Regina," Robin said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and this time let his lips glide over hers for a few moments before letting her get into the car.

He watched until the car was gone from his site, he was quite intriugued by this Regina. He was going to contact the agency that Killian had got Regina from, first thing tomorrow and pay whatever price he had to have keep seeing him, and only him.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina got home and was in shock that she had not been forced to sleep with some strange man this night. While a part of her was relieved, she also felt torn. Because whatever this was between Robin and her while great, was making her feel like he was basically paying for her time, which he was. Somehow it made her feel even cheaper, she had felt something upon meeting him tonight, there was some sort of spark between them. If things progressed between them, then she couldn't take money from him. She just couldn't. But what else was she going to do?

Meanwhile Robin was laying in his bed, he had already contacted the escort agency and booked Regina's 'services' for the rest of the month. He also made it clear to the woman he talked to that Regina was not to be loaned out to anyone else. It had cost him, but every cent was worth it and then some. Regina had awoken something in him, something he had never experienced before. A possibile relationship, a possibility of someone who could make him happy, a possibility of finding someone who could make him live and just not exist day to day. Robin had a good life, he knew it but a wise man had once said to him that _A life without love is no life at all_. And he was determined to have a life worth living.

_Regina, _just her name brought an intense rush of feelings from how he wanted her to be safe and not be forced to be with someone she didn't want to be with, he felt protective of her after only meeting her tonight, he was glad she had trusted him enough to tell him the truth about why she was an escort. Yes he was attractive to her, immensely attractive to her. But seeing that look in her eyes, knowing how this was the last thing she really wanted to be doing, it cut at his heart. He wanted to help in any way that he could, and he didn't give a damn how much it would cost him. This was not going to be someone who just floated into his life and was gone like that, Regina was different from any other woman he had ever met. Most wanted to be with him, for his money and what they could get out of him, and granted he had obliged in the past but not any longer would he engage in meaningless relationships. Not since Regina.

The next day Regina was just leaving her last class when her phone rung, she didn't recognize the number but decided to answer it anyways.

"Hello?" Regina said.

"Regina, this is Robin. I'm glad you answered," Robin said.

"How did you get my number?" Regina asked.

"I had to pull a few strings but finally got it. I'm sorry if this is a surprise to you. I hope it's alright that I called you," Robin said.

"It's fine, I'm just surprised to hear your voice," Regina said.

"I hope it's a good surprise," Robin said.

"It is," Regina said.

"I would like to take you to dinner tonight, if that's alright?" Robin asked.

"I would like to, I really would but I'm working tonight," Regina said.

"Regina," Robin started to say.

"At the diner! I have to work till ten tonight," Regina said.

"What about tomorrow night then?" Robin asked, clearly disappointed. He had wanted to tell her to ditch her work, that he would gladly pay for tonight for her and then some, but he could tell she was quite proud and didn't want to be that 'kept woman' she had spoken of to him.

"I'm off tomorrow so that will work for me," Regina said.

"Can I see you tonight though? Maybe just grab a cup of coffee?" Robin asked, he wanted to see her more than anything right now.

"Okay, how about we meet at Claire's, it's on the corner of twenty and three?" Regina asked.

"Okay, say around a little after ten?" Robin asked.

"I'll be there, the subway is just around the block from where I work," Regina said.

"Regina, can I please send my driver to come pick you up from work and bring you to the cafe? He can take you home later," Robin offered.

"I don't know Robin," Regina answered.

"Regina, its just a drive. I would feel so much better knowing you were safe and not traveling on the subway late at night," Robin said. "Please."

"Okay, okay. I'll see you later then," Regina said.

"Regina, please don't hesistate to call me if you need anything," Robin said.

"I will remember," Regina said as they said their goodbyes for now. Regina had a smile on her face until she reached her apartment, she changed quickly then headed for the diner. She arrived and clocked into work, she quickly started serving the customers. The night was passing pretty quickly, she had her back to the counter and was cleaning up just a little when she heard a male voice behind her.

"I'll be right there," Regina said as she grabbed her ticket order and turned, and promptly stopped in her tracks when she saw who was there.

"So what's the special?" Robin asked with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"Well when you told me that the cafe was near where you worked, I looked around and found this place. Have I upset you showing up like this?" Robin asked. He hoped that he had not, he wanted her to feel comfortable around him.

"No, not at all. I'm glad to see you," Regina said.

"I'm very glad to see you, now is there anything you can recommend?" Robin asked.

"The apple turnovers are quite good I must say," Regina said.

"Then I'll have the turnovers and a large iced tea," Robin said as Regina took his order and put the order in.

"How long have you worked here?" Robin asked as Regina came back out to him.

"Almost four months," Regina answered.

"How do you like it?" Robin asked.

"So far, it's been good," Regina answered.

"And how was your day at college?" Robin asked.

"Good, I'm anxious to get done and be able to find a job teaching by next fall," Regina said.

"You'll be a great teacher, I can tell," Robin said.

"How so?" Regina asked.

"Well you have this light in your eyes, that makes me think how much you enjoy life. How much you'll dedicate yourself to your teaching," Robin said. "So what made you decide to get into teaching?"

"I had a great teacher, Mrs. Wilson that inspired me to become a teacher, plus I love the idea that one day I'll insprire another child to become a teacher," Reginas said as just then Robin's order was ready, she got it from the window and handed it to him. The diner at this time of night was pratically empty. Just another couple over in a booth, and Robin at the bar with her.

"That's an admirable trait, and I have no doubt you will inspire someone else to become a teacher," Robin said as he started to eat his turnovers. He watched as Regina cleaned up just a little, before making her way back to him.

"If I can just get done with college then its just a matter of finding a teaching job and I should be all set," Regina said.

"Which I'm sure you will in no time," Robin said as a few minutes later, he finished his food and paid his bill, giving Regina a genorous tip.

"Robin, I can't take this," Regina said.

"Regina, consider it a make up for all the times you've been stiffed for a tip," Robin said.

"I don't know," Regina said.

"Regina, please," Robin said, thinking if she was going to be this stubborn over a little tip, how was she going to be with him paying for her for the month?

"Alright, but on one condition," Regina said.

"What's that?" Robin asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"You'll have to come over one night and let me cook you dinner," Regina said.

"Hmm, a homecooked meal with a beautiful woman for company? Now let me think for a minute before I make up my mind," Robin said as he tapped his chin with his finger, his actions causting her to laugh at him. "Alright, you've twisted my arm enough, I'd love to have dinner with you."

"How about Saturday night?" Regina asked.

"I'll be there, as soon as you tell me where there is," Robin said as Regina smiled and wrote down her address for him.

"There's one more thing I need to know," Robin said as Regina raised her eyebrows at him. "I need to know your last name."

"Mills, my last name is Mills," Regina said.

"Regina Mills, I like it," Robin said.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go," Regina said as she finished her shift and clocked out and grabbed her purse and together they headed to his car, where they were driven the short distance to the cafe.

"Order whatever you want," Robin said. "I promise to not keep you out too late on a school night." Robin said with a smile on his face. They both ordered coffees, and started talking.

"So I want to be honest with you and not pretend otherwise, I contacted the agency this morning and you won't have to worry about having to entertain other men," Robin said as he watched the blush on her face creep through.

"Robin, I don't know what to think about this. I almost feel like this is cheapening whatever could be between us," Regina said.

"Oh? So you feel this spark between us as well?" Robin asked.

"I think that is more than obvious," Regina said.

"Good, I'm glad you feel it as well," Robin said as he grabbed her hand and rubbed it lightly with his finger over the top of her hand. "It's what made me act quickly, I couldn't stand the thought of you being forced to see someone else, which reminds me I need to call Killian and give him a huge thank you."

"I have to admit, that the thought of being around someone else gives me the creeps. I just don't want this to make it look like you're paying for my company," Regina said. "Which is why I don't want you paying for me."

"Regina, I have plenty of money, and this does not make me think that I'm paying for you to like me," Robin said confidently. "I look at it this way, I look at it as an investment for my future, for our future."

Regina raised her eyebrows at him, thinking how he seemed to already be making plans for them in the future. She had to admit, she hoped things would work out between them, there was something between them that could not be denied and did not want to be.

"And what do you see about our futures?" Regina asked.

"Who knows? But I do know one thing, I see my future in your eyes," Robin said as he leaned closer to her over the table as she leaned closer to him and together they kissed, neither caring that they were in public. They only cared that the other was there at the moment.

They talked for another few minutes, before Robin stood and paid their bill, he took her hand in his as they headed to his car. Regina gave her address to the driver and they were off. Robin pulled Regina into his lap and kissed on her all the way over to her apartment. Once they arrived, Robin escorted Regina up to her apartment door. Robin didn't want to voice, but he was concerned with the neighborhood that Regina lived in. He decided then to call a friend of his, just to make sure that Regina was not in any danger for him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Regina said.

"I'll be here at six," Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her, pulling her close to his chest. What he had felt before had been child's play compared to this. Every fiber of his being being vibrated with an intensity he'd never experienced before. It was a sensual recognition, an instinctive, glorious knowledge of what would be theirs one day. He wanted her. Gods, how he desired her!

Robin wasn't aware of anything except the softness of Regina in his arms. When their kiss began it had been sweet, gentle, perfect...and it wasn't enough! This taste of paradise only whetted his appetite for more. Unable to help himself, his mouth slanted across hers in passionate possession, his lips urging hers apart so he could draw her very breath from her.

Regina gasped at the strange sensations sweeping through her. Heat radiating from somewhere deep in the woman;y recesses of her body. She felt lightheaded and clutched at his shoulders for support. When his hand sought the fullness of her breast, a small moan escaped her. Robin pulled her even closer, so that Regina could feel exactly what she was doing to him.

Neither of them spoke. They kissed, then kissed again. It was the beginning of something rapturous...a moment of ecstasy that defied all reason.

It was the sound of Regina's neighbor, an older lady coming down the hall that finally intruded on their bliss. For the first time since he'd taken Regina into his arms, he became aware of the fact they were in a dark hallway of her apartment. And while he wanted nothing more than to take Regina into her apartment, or better yet take her back home with him, he knew he couldn't press this. She wasn't ready, oh she had been responsive to him there was no doubt about that. But Robin knew if he pressed the issue, he would push her away.

"I better let you get some sleep," Robin said.

"Must you?" Regina said playfully causing Robin to chuckle.

"Unfortunately, I must," Robin said. "But I will see you tomorrow evening, until then, milady." Robin pulled back and took her hand and kissed it lightly on her knuckles.

"Good night, Robin," Regina said as she turned to open her door, but something changed her mind and she grabbed his arm and put her hands on his head and brought him down for a kiss, Regina found herself looping her arms around his neck to fit herself more tightly to him. She wanted him to know that she wanted whatever it was that was building between them. She pulled away and smiled at the look on his face.

"Good, night, Regina," Robin said as he moved back. He had to or he would have picked her up and to hell with their surroudings he would have taken her up against the wall behind her. Regina smiled and unlocked her door, she walked in and closed the door slowly. Robin smiled as he headed to his car, he was still smiling as he arrived at his home.

_Regina was going to be in his future, and nothing could stop that._


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Regina received a phone call from Amber from the escort agency letting her know she would have a huge deposit in her bank account soon and to check it when she wanted to. Regina was torn in the fact, that she was happy she had money now for her schooling but also not happy that Robin was basically keeping her up.

Saturday night and Robin was on his way over to see Regina at her place, he had checked with his friend John, and John had assured him that Regina was safe going home in the evenings. John also was becoming a regular at Regina's diner, he also informed that once Regina was home in the evenings she stayed home and didn't venture out which relieved Robin a huge amount. He would be glad though when Regina was no longer living in this neighborhood, even if John was just staying a few doors down from Regina's.

He was looking forward to spending some quality time with her, he wanted her in his life and not just for the foreseeable future but for his future, period. The private investigator he'd hired to check into her background had provided him with vital information he needed, Regina was a healthy young woman who should have little trouble conceiving.

His heart clenched with some strange, indefinable emotion when he thought about Regina with her belly swollen with his child. He knew he'd be a good father, hell he'd take those new a few parenting classes if needed, and provide his child with so much more than he'd been given growing up. Him and Regina together would make sure of that together. All this was pieced together by his decision that he was falling for her, and he wanted her to fall in love with him so that they would be married one day.

If she made any indication that she was falling in love with him this evening, than he was prepared to whisk her away in the limo and back to his hotel before she had a chance to change her mind. And there was more than one advantage to that little scenario, having her ensconced in his bed would prevent her from running away and have the added bonus of easing the terrible ache which hadn't substained since he'd met her.

Regina had to say yes to him, she just had to. She was attracted to him, that was already evident, and she admitted to feeling something for him, some spark. In the back of the limo he'd brought the necessary paperwork he'd brought along for a marriage license. He'd gone behind Regina's back and obtained the required documents so that they could marry as soon as possible, for once he'd been grateful for the power his family name held and the influence that extended even further than he'd thought possible.

Confident that everything was in order, he snapped the briefcase and its precious contents shut as the limo slid to a halt. He headed up to her apartment building and was knocking on her door moments later.

The door was flung open and his heart picked up tempo at the sight that greeted him.

"Hello, Robin," Regina said as she made way for him to enter.

"You look beautiful," Robin said as he came inside. He handed her a bottle of wine and a bouquet of spring flowers, daisies, tiger lilies, baby's breath and carnations. The colors of pinks and blues and whites were fresh and the mix charming. These crystal sparkling completed the arrangement.

"Thank you, Robin," Regina said. "They are lovely, but you don't have to bring me something every time I see you."

He closed the door behind him and followed her into the living room. Regina set the bouquet on the coffee table, taking a whiff of the scented blossoms.

Robin withdrew the bracelet from his pocket and dangled it from his forefinger. "I had the jeweler put on the charms." There was an apple on it, in honor of the apple turnovers, a book for her wanting to be a teacher, and a little robin all to remember him by.

She took the bracelet and shook her head. "I don't need any more charms. These are special though, I will give you that." She held out her wrist. "Can you put it on me?"

He did, kissing her wrist when he finished, then tugging her closer until he kissed her mouth.

"I've missed you," he said. His blue eyes glittered with emotion. His face was so close to hers, she smiled and leaned closer to kiss him again.

"I've missed you too," she said.

"What have you been doing since I saw you last?" he asked, straightening and shrugging out of his suit jacket. He tossed it across the back of the sofa and began to roll up his shirtsleeves.

"Come in the kitchen to keep me company. Dinner's almost ready. We'll eat at the table by the window. I've been to school and things are finally beginning to plan out." Regina said. "Oh I do have news, my best friend got engaged over the weekend. I was asked to be in the wedding party."

When he stepped into the small kitchen, Regina was struck by how right he looked in the small room. If they were a couple, they'd spend a lot of evenings cooking together, talking about their time away from each other. Glad to be cocooned in the quiet of their own apartment.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"If you'd get the bread from the oven, I'd appreciate it. It's hot." She put the drained spaghetti into the large bowl and ladles sauce on top. The salad she took from the refrigerator and carried to the table. Robin also served the wine, the tall glasses at the tip of each knife.

The evening passes too quickly.

Sitting on the sofa together after dessert, Robin reached for her hand, holding it, gently rubbing his thumb across the back as he leaned back against the cushions to relax. Regina felt the thrill of anticipation to her toes. Sometimes she had trouble following the trend of the conversation so caught up was she with the awareness that threatened to overwhelm.

"Robin, I want to talk to you that I don't want you to be paying for me," Regina said.

"Regina, do you want to be an escort? I mean do you really want to do this line of work?" Robin asked.

"No, but I didn't have any choice," Regina said.

"Regina I hate with a passion, the idea of you being with another man. Just the thought of you with another man, just out for dinner is enough to make me jealous," Robin admitted. "The thought of you being forced to to endure their advances makes me want to punch them all out cold."

"I understand that, but Robin I feel like this just cheapens whatever this is with us," Regina said.

"I don't, and I don't feel for one second you are only with me because of my money, Regina," Robin said. "You're working next Friday night?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but I'll be off Saturday," Regina said.

"What about Sunday?" Robin asked.

"I'll be off that as well," Regina said.

"Good, can I take you away for the weekend then?" Robin said.

"I don't know, can you?" Regina asked.

"I can quite well, so you will go with me?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Regina said. "Where are we going?" Regina asked.

"Do you have a passport?' Robin asked.

"Yes, but I have to be back in school Monday," Regina said.

"I'll have you back in plenty of time," Robin promised. They spent the next few hours, talking with one another. Before they knew it, it was one in the morning.

He kissed her as he was leaving, long, slow, wonderful kisses. Regina hated to shut the door behind him. What hadn't he kissed her earlier? More than once she'd felt he was keeping a tight rein on his emotions. Did that mean he wanted more, but was holding off until they knew each other better?

Sunday afternoon, Robin arrived and took her to the park where they shared a picnic with one another. Robin had brought a picnic basket, blanket and together they shared a nice meal together. As they finished their food, he brought his mouth down on hers and directed all the feelings he had for her into his kiss. But the moment her soft lips melded with his, his mind blanked and all control vanished. Her mouth was like a wicked, forbidden drug and even as he lost himself in the kiss he knew that the taste of her lips was going to stay with him for ever. Sweet, seductive, dangerously sinful.

Abruptly he lifted his head, astounded by his own ferocious hunger. As he looked down at her beautiful face, he noticed that her eyes wrere dazed and her cheeks were flushed. Her fingers were locked into the fabric of his shirt, as if for support.

Aware that he was fast approaching the point where he'd be prepared to risk conviction for committing an indecent act in a public place, Robin released her. "We better stop this, or we might get arrested."

"Might be nice to see you in cuffs," Regina blurted out.

"I bet you have read a certain grey book," Robin said.

"Might have," Regina said as they finished their afternoon and Robin brought her back to her apartment.

Robin kissed her lips deeply, instantly her mouth opened in response to the demands of his. He probed with his tongue and the hot, sweet flavor of her mouth sent fire spurting through his veins. His fingers tightened on her waist as he pulled her hard against him, feeling her lithe, sinuous body twine itself around the hard length of his like a delicate flower seeking support and strength. She pressed herself against him, clearly as hungry for him as he was for her.

"You keeping making me forget myself when we're in public," Robin said.

"Then I can't wait for you to have me in a private place," Regina whispered as Robin chuckled.

"Me too," Robin said as he gave her lips once more quick peg. "Soon." He promised and turned and left, he was walking down the hallway and stopped when a door opened.

"Keep watching her for me, now that I found her, I can't let anything happen to her," Robin said to his friend John.

"You got it," John said. "This is getting serious for you isn't it? I've never seen you act like this with another woman."

"I've never wanted another woman to be my wife," Robin said. "Until now."


End file.
